oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dahlia Simmons
"A person of Dahlia's level need not to rely on any form of combat, as she can produce the same result by using her blade alone. It's also for that same reason that she should be feared when she "draws" her blade. The purpose of swordsmanship is to creating many variations in order to fixate to the situation the wielder happens to find themselves in; they are fighting with means that are beyond their lonesome. It's this logic that there are many great swordsmen and swordswomen produced throughout history. In short, a swordsmanship master of Dahlia's level is precisely doing one thing. She's fighting on a much higher level... A level that's unfathomable to the feeble minds of many. Her use of swordsmanship is to merely express her skill in the art — an expansion of her very being." —Raptor D. Baron explaining the meaning behind Dahlia "drawing" her sword. "A martial artist of Seireitou's level need not rely on a blade, for his Hakuda prowess could effortlessly produce any effect or result that a swordsman of similar standing could. However, it is precisely for that reason why it is to be feared when he draws his Zanpakutō. The nature of Hakuda lies in the ability of the individual but when one draws their Zanpakutō, which is a fragment... a reflection of their very soul, it means that they are fighting on a precipice beyond their lonesome. In other words, a Hakuda Grandmaster like Seireitou drawing his sword means only one thing. He is fighting... on a higher level. To Seireitou, Zanjutsu is just another outlet for Hakuda. An "expansion"... if you will." —Hanzei Kurokami referring to Seireitou drawing his sword. Please don't feed me any nonsense about this being "just another one of those strange coincidences". And for your information, Alpha, the translation for "Sword Maiden" which you ripped off from my Saori page on BFF is incorrect. It was a translation I never fixed — it was several minutes of playing around with kanji back and forth, but in the end, I left it like that despite being way too far from actually translating as sword maiden — and was eventually going to ask Ten to check something to help me properly translate it later on, which is also how I know you just took it from my page. Am I, on top of the little time I have this summer to work on BFF and on here, really going to have to now worry about "what is Alpha gonna take from my stuff next: tune in next week to find out!" Seriously, man, come on with this shit. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 21:51, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Edit: I'm not going to discuss this with you nor argue this out either. Just have Dazz see this and make his decision on whether or not you have to change it, or just remove it yourself. I'm far too full of shit on my plate to deal with this. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 21:53, May 28, 2015 (UTC)